parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Not Sleep With Your Autistic Nephew's Therapist
Episode Summary Crosby pays the price for his mistake. Adam gets annoyed with Alex's visits. Meanwhile, he and Kristina have to deal with a huge problem that will affect Max's progress. Elsewhere, Drew gets some disappointing news from Seth, while Sidney makes a decision that her parents are very supportive of. Recap ﻿Crosby gets up and leaves before Gaby gets up. Adam comes back from grocery shopping to find Alex there teaching Max a new trick. Adam converses with Kristina in the kitchen, saying he's been here every night after school. Meanwhile, Amber wonders why Drew is still hanging out with Seth and both of them soon come back from breakfast. Seth gives Amber a guitar, which makes her feel uncomfortable. Julia and Joel are having dinner when Syndey says she's a vegetarian. The parents try to convince her that she needs to eat meat. Gaby tries to negotiate a new reward system with Max, which proves difficult. Jasmine comes over to apologize for missing Max's birthday party. Gaby listens in to what Jasmine is saying while trying to attend to Max at the same time. Meanwhile, on the basketball courts, after a game, Adam tries to talk to Crosby about his issues with Jasmine. But Crosby takes the defensive, saying he isn't perfect. Drew asks Amber to stop being so negative to Seth. Drew makes a good point, saying don't push him away. But Amber says Seth is going to leave again (after complaining that she doesn't want the guitar, doesn't even want to look at it). Gaby comes over to Kristina and Adam's house and explains that she is not going to be able to work with Max anymore. Gaby doesn't explain why other than it's a personal matter. Kristina and Adam are shocked because Gaby has been a rock for Max for a long time now. Crosby is able to take Jabbar to the movies. Jasmine wants to talk more about their relationship. She appears ready to get back together, but Crosby brushes her, deciding to head to the movie first. After school at Adam's house is a mess. Gaby is not there so Max is giving Kristina a hard time. Max throws a fit. Crosby realizes this is all his fault. Everyone tries to calm Max down, but it's no use. Crosby goes over to see Gaby, telling her to come back but it turns out that Gaby really likes Crosby and it won't work because their relationship is forbidden. Zeek and Camille baby-sit for Julia. Syndey again says that she's not eating meat. Meanwhile, Seth and Drew head back home (safe because Zeek is not there). Amber walks in on the trio – a sort of family-like portrait. They kind of push Amber into being a part of their four-some family but Amber becomes negative. She continues arguing for a while about it. Drew is disappointed; Seth and Sarah are both hurt. Drew argues that Amber won't even give Seth a chance. Syndey is still being difficult with Camille's food preparations. Seth heads into Sarah's workplace (the bar) and says that he's leaving. Seth says that he got a jig somewhere in Denver and will be leaving tomorrow morning. She asks him to tell the kids. But Sarah is very disappointed, she runs after him and says that he must say goodbye to Drew in person. Sarah says she has blamed him enough, but now she's taking action. Seth will be there at 8am in the morning to say goodbye to them. Jasmine goes to see Crosby at the houseboat. She apologizes about keeping Jabbar from him. Crosby denies that he needs an apology, admitting faults in his ways – this difference in attitude unsettles Jasmine. Jasmine sees the guilt in Crosby's face and eventually gets the truth out of him: he slept with someone. Jasmine is completely shocked. Crosby tries to apologize again but Jasmine freaks out again, saying she will never forgive him for this one. Julia thanks Zeek for watching Syndey but not for forcing her to eat the meat. Camille speaks out for Zeek saying that Julia can't let her kid feel like she has all the power. Sydney is only six. Kristina tries to talk to Gaby again, hoping she will back to save her sanity. Gaby confesses that she hooked up with Crosby after Max's party. Seth apologizes to Drew and Amber about leaving. He promises to be back when he's in town. Drew isn't as upset as expected. Amber apologizes for saying those negative things and Seth says one day he will hear her voice sing. Seth finds Sarah outside, saying he loves the songs they wrote together. Sarah says she's glad he came and Seth applauds her for raising such great kids. Zeek thanks Camille for supporting him in talking to Julia. Adam comes home from work and Kristina tells him the news about Gaby. Amber talks to Drew about what happened – she apologizes about pushing Seth away. Drew doesn't take it personally. Amber plays the song that Seth played at the concert a few weeks back. Meanwhile, Sarah sits down at a desk and soon her hand just furiously writes and writes. Adam is not happy and very upset at Crosby. Crosby coincidentally shows up right at this point. Crosby apologizes but Adam gets upset calling Crosby selfish. Crosby says he may have lost his finance and his son, so he's not very happy either. Max overhears Adam saying that he has Asperger's. ﻿